Thunder (move)
|accuracy=70 |gen=I |tm1=yes |tm#1=25 |tm2=yes |tm#2=25 |tm3=yes |tm#3=25 |tm4=yes |tm#4=25 |tm5=yes |tm#5=25 |tm6=yes |tm#6=25 |tm7=yes |tm#7=25 |tmpe=yes |tm#pe=38 |na=no |category=Cool |appeal=2 |jam=2 |cdesc=Startles all Pokémon that have done their appeals. |appealsc=2 |scdesc=Earn +2 if the Pokémon performs first in the turn. |appeal6=1 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Works better the more the crowd is excited. |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=no |sound=no |target=anyadjacent }} Thunder (Japanese: Thunder) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. It is TM25 in all generations so far. Effect Generation I Thunder deals damage and has a 10% chance of the target. Thunder cannot paralyze Pokémon. Generations II-V Thunder now has a 30% chance to paralyze the target. Thunder can now paralyze Electric-type Pokémon. When used during rain, Thunder bypasses checks to always hit, unless the target is in the of a move such as or . When used during harsh sunlight, its accuracy is reduced to 50%. Thunder can hit Pokémon during the semi-invulnerable turn of , and . Thunder can be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra two appeal points if any of the moves , or was used in the prior turn. In only, due to a glitch, when used in rain it has a 30% chance to hit a target that has used or . Generation VI onward Thunder's power was reduced from 120 to 110. It can no longer paralyze Pokémon once again, due to them now being immune to . Thunder can be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, with the user gaining an extra three appeal points if either or was used in the prior turn. Description |The strongest of all Electric-type attacks. Has a one-in-ten chance of paralyzing the target.}} |Strongest of all Electric-type attacks. Has a one-in-ten chance shot at paralyzing the target.}} |An attack that may cause paralysis.}} |A lightning attack that may cause paralysis. Strikes the foe with thunderbolt. It may paralyze. }} |A brutal lightning attack that may also leave the foe paralyzed.}} |A lightning attack that may cause paralysis. Strikes the target with a thunderbolt. It may paralyze. }} |A wicked thunderbolt is dropped on the foe to inflict damage. It may also leave the target paralyzed.}} |A wicked thunderbolt is dropped on the target to inflict damage. It may also leave the target with paralysis.}} |A wicked thunderbolt is dropped on the target to inflict damage. This may also leave the target with paralysis.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 41 |41|41|45|50|50 58 |58 30 |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} 55 |55|55 50 |STAB='}} 52 |52|52|71|71 45 |45|45 31 |STAB='}} 64 |STAB='}} 46 |46|46|STAB='}} 56 |56|56|STAB='}} 62 |62|62|STAB='}} 43 |43|43|STAB='}} 85 |85|85|85|STAB='}} 49 |49|STAB='}} 54 |54|STAB='}} 43 |43|STAB='}} 43 |43|STAB='}} 55 |55|55|STAB='}} By TM }} }} |STAB='}} }} In other games Thunder damages the enemy in front of the user and may paralyze the enemy. In Gates to Infinity, Thunder hits enemies further away when used by a Gigantic Pokémon. Pokémon Conquest |stars=5 |pow=51 |acc=70% |eff=Has a 30% chance of paralyzing the target. |users= }} Super Smash Bros. series uses as its down special move. It summons a thunderbolt from the sky to attack opponents on the ground. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, Thunder now summons a cloud that fires the thunderbolt, making the attack's range shorter. Additionally, the thunderbolt now acts a Meteor Smash. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, also uses Thunder as its down special move. It functions similarly to Pikachu's Thunder, although it strikes multiple times. If the thunderbolt hits Pichu, it will take damage. Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Thunder had a power of 65. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Thunder had a duration of 4.3 seconds. and may only know this move if they were obtained before February 16, 2017. could only learn this move from February 1, 2019 onwards. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also cause paralysis. Its accuracy is affected by the weather. It even hits a Pokémon that is flying or bouncing.}} |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also afflict the targeted enemy with a Paralysis status condition. The move's accuracy is affected by the weather. It can hit a Pokémon that is Flying or Bouncing.}} | }} |Strike the target with an enormous lightning bolt. It may also cause paralysis.}} |It damages an enemy. It can hit an enemy in the air using a move such as Fly. It could also cause the Paralysis status condition. With the Paralysis status, the enemy's Travel Speed goes down and it can't attack or use moves. It damages enemies. It can hit enemies in the air using a move such as Fly. It could also cause the Paralysis status condition. With the Paralysis status, their Travel Speed goes down and they can't attack or use moves. }} }} |It can hit an enemy in the air using a move such as Fly. It could also cause paralysis. During rain or heavy rain, it never misses. But in sunny weather, or in harsh sunlight, it's hard to land this move!}} |} |} In the anime In the main series }}}} }}}} }}}} }} in the dub}} }}}} }}}} In Pokémon Origins In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga In the Pokémon Battrio: Aim to be Battrio Master manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In the Pokémon Zensho manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * In some copies of , using Thunder or may cause the game to freeze during the moves' animation sequences. This can be remedied by turning off the battle effects in the options menu. ** In , the sound of Thunder or Thunderbolt may get stuck until the game resets. * The number of the TM for Thunder is the same number as the National Pokédex number of —the first Pokémon by National Pokédex order that is able to learn it by leveling up. * Thunder is among the three attacks enhanced into "new" moves in the Pokémon Adventures manga, the others being and . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=打雷 '' 雷 電力 神鳴 |zh_cmn=打雷 落雷 |cs=Hromový útok |da=Torden |nl=Donder |hr=Udar Groma |fi=Ukkonen Salama |fr=Fatal-Foudre |de=Donner |el=Κεραυνός Kerafnós |id=Halilintar |it=Tuono |ko=번개 |no=Torden |pl=Grzmot Piorun Piorunujący Atak Elektrowstrząs Grom Elektrogrom Elektroszok Elektroatak Cios Gromem Mocny Piorun |pt_br=Trovão (games, anime, , -present, Adventures, The Official Pokémon Handbook) Para-raios (XY126) Trovoada de Choques ( - ) Choque do Trovão ( , EToP) |pt_eu=Trovão |ro=Trăznetul |sr=Grom |es_eu=Trueno |es_la=Atactrueno Trueno |sv=Åsksmäll Åska |tr=Gök Gürültüsü |vi=Sấm Sét }} Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves that can hit semi-invulnerable Pokémon Category:Moves that can inflict paralysis Category:Moves that cannot miss Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Donner es:Trueno fr:Fatal-Foudre it:Tuono ja:かみなり zh:打雷（招式）